Bells and Tales
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Lisanna gets cold feet the morning of her wedding and it's up to Mira and Ever to convince her to go through with it...or not. Ever's really leaning towards not.
1. Chapter 1

Bells and Tales

She could smell paint before she awoke.

It was feint though and really only irritated her as the smell was never one she was fond of.

"Bickslow?" she whispered, voice laced with a heavy douse of sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Making new bodies, kid."

She peeked an eye open to find him sitting in the corner of the room, tiny bottles of paint open as he mixed them together on a paper plate. She couldn't tell in the dim lightening of the moon, but she was pretty sure he was making Puppu.

"Why are you doing that at, oh, three in the morning?"

"I can't sleep. Too excited."

"Mmmm."

"Tomorrow's gonna be great."

"Yeah," she sighed, shifting to lay on her back. "But you don't wanna be sleepy to whole time, do you?"

"I'll just drink a few cups of coffee."

"But you hate coffee."

"And? It'll have an even bigger effect then, since I don't ever drink it, huh?"

She only sighed. "Just be quiet, huh? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Lissy."

She rolled over onto her side then, where all of the current bodies of his capture souls laid, dormant as they always were during the night. Unless Bickslow awoke them, that is. Smiling slightly, she shut her eyes and tried to find a few more hours of sleep.

Her wish was granted too, until the blearing sound of an alarm went off and awoke her. Fumbling around on her bedside, eventually her hand was able to hit the off button and then there was silence.

For a moment anyways. Then, upon listening harder, she heard Bickslow in the other room, messing around. He was yelling, it sounded like. From what she could gather, he couldn't figure out the coffee pot.

Sigh.

The carpet was soft against her feet as she got out of bed and headed in there to check on him.

"Bickslow," she whispered as she walked into the still rather dark living room. She could see the light on in the kitchen though. "What are you doing?"

"This damn thing won't work!"

"It isn't plugged in, silly. I have to unplug it to use the toaster."

"Ah-ha!"

His babies were all floating around in there with him and, upon her entrance, they launched themselves at her. Luckily though she had braced herself and they were close enough that they hadn't built up much momentum.

"Be careful with her, babies," Bickslow grumbled, not glancing back at her. "Can't break her before the big day, huh? You got a few more hours. Just-"

"What have you done to their bodies?" she asked in shock as she finally glanced at them.

"You likey?" He glanced back at her and winked. "They needed to, you know, have some suits. That was what I was doing last night. Getting them new bodies for special occasions. And I think that our wedding counts as the biggest of occasions."

She only looked over Pappa, who came to rest in her open palm, taking in the fact that his wooden body had been painted black, mostly, except for a little white upside down triangle on the front. And then up around his mouth and eyes were normal. Bickslow had tried to give them tuxes, it seemed.

A knock at the door stopped her from diving deeper into this overly cute move as she had to go answer it. Bickslow, even after plugging something in, still couldn't get the coffee pot to work.

"Lisanna-"

"You plugged in the can opener, silly."

He only growled. "This is too complicated!"

Upon opening the door, she found Mira of course, who only bounced slightly at the sight of her sister and came further into the apartment.

"Have you showered yet?" Mira took no time for greetings as her own husband came in behind her and shut the door. Laxus only patted Lisanna gently on the head, his usual show of love (though he'd never admit that was what it was) before going to flake out on their couch and no doubt sleep until it was time for him to get into his own tux. "Checked over your dress one more time? Eaten? Done your hair? No, obviously not. Lisanna-"

"Mira, chill," she told her, grinning as her older sister only looked her over disapprovingly. "It's only six in the morning. And the wedding isn't until four this afternoon. So-"

"So? You need to be ready, Lisanna. You-"

"Hey, Mirajane? Can you work a coffee pot?"

Bickslow came out of the kitchen then, staring at his soon to be sister-in-law.

"You," she said simply, pointing a finger at him. "Are not supposed to be here. I told you to stay the night at Freed's last night. You guys aren't supposed to be together the night before your wedding. Did we not go over this?"

"We did," he said slowly. "But then Freed wanted to leave the guild at, like, eight, and I wanted to go out and drink and Lissy wanted to go drink and the babies, well, they just like watching us drink. Then she totally was al over me and I had to take her home, you know, since she's vulnerable and all-"

"I was not drunk, Bickslow," Lisanna told him, frowning over her shoulder. "And you know it. You were the one-'

"Do you guys not care anything about making this wedding perfect or what?" Mira asked, frowning at both of them. "I mean-"

"Mirajane," Laxus said softly as he only laid on the couch, not opening his eyes in the slightest. "Be quiet. They're fine. Just go shower, Lisanna. And Bickslow, shut the fuck up about the coffee. Then, Mira, can you bring me a pillow please? And a blanket?"

Lisanna gave him a look. "You're not the boss over here. This is me and Bickslow's apartment. Not-"

"I'm the boss everywhere, kid," he grumbled. "Now be quiet."

"Did you come over here to just sleep?"

"Are you talking back to me, kid?"

"Behave, Laxus," Mira said, though she was still glaring at Bickslow. He only grinned at her though.

"You like the babies new bodies? Special occasions only. Like me and Lissy's wedding and, well, I guess funerals. Which sounds weird to say, but-"

"They're cute," Mira said, nodding her head. "But I'm still mad at you."

"And that's great. Just what I always imagined having siblings was like," he said, nodding his head. "Sibling rivalries and the such. Now that me and you are going to be brothers, Laxus-"

"We're not."

"-I think it's high time that I told you-"

"I fucking said we're not. So stop talking."

"Behave, Laxus," Mira sighed.

"-that I'm pretty disappointed in you, as of late."

"The fuck you say?"

"Behave," Mira said again, but Laxus was sitting up then, glaring over the back of the couch as Bickslow. The seith only shrugged.

"Now that we're brothers-"

"Stop saying that!"

"-I think we should have a more open relationship. I mean, I always wanted an older brother. And now I have a big one and little one." He grinned, tongue falling from his mouth. "We can tell each other everything!"

Mira was staring hard at Laxus then, as if waiting for him to misbehave so she could comment on it. With a grumble, he merely got out a, "No, thanks," before falling back down on the couch, his wife nodding approvingly.

Bickslow wasn't ready to let up yet though.

"Seriously, bro. Can I call you that now?"

"No."

"Me and you and Elfman, we're going to be super close. And now that I got an older sister, just, wow. I always wanted my parents to have other kids, but-"

"We are not discussing parents."

"Why not?" Bickslow cocked his head to the side. "I mean, you and me are already super close. Let's be closer!"

"And this is your pre-coffee?" Mira asked making Bickslow grin at her. Lisanna only sighed.

"He's only annoying Laxus 'cause he knows you're around and he can't get hurt," she said before turning to walk away. "I'll go shower, Mira, if you think that I need to right now. But can you please help Bickslow figure out the coffee pot?"

"I'm super slow about stuff," he told her. "But as my older sister, that means you can't get mad or be judgmental about it."

"As your wife though, I can," Lisanna muttered.

After she was gone and Bickslow headed off into the kitchen, Laxus finally got up and went to get his own damn blanket and pillow. If they were all going to be one big happy family, fine.

He was the oldest. That means they did whatever the fuck he wanted. Period.

It was only after he was all settled on the couch and planning on napping until, oh, noon, that there was a knock at the door. And with Lisanna in the shower and Mira busy explaining the simplest of things to Bickslow and his stupid dolls in the kitchen, that left Laxus to answer it.

"No," he said simply as he stared out at Evergreen and Elfman. "Seriously, not today."

"Oh, shut up," Ever said, pushing past him. Then, after a moment, she seemed to remember who she was talking to and smiled over her shoulder at him. "Just kidding."

He only grunted before stepping aside to let Elfman in. He was in tears though as he came into the apartment, hiding them in his hand.

"Where's Lisanna?" he whined, looking around. "I have to tell her that I love her and that-"

"Has he been like this long?" Laxus grumbled to Evergreen as he went back over to the couch to lay down.

"Since last night," Ever sighed, glancing at her boyfriend. "We were asleep and, suddenly, he just woke up and realized that tomorrow Lisanna would be married. And then he started crying."

"It's worse than when Mira got married," he wailed. Then, as an afterthought, he added on, "Though at least Lisanna's marrying a somewhat acceptable man-"

"Watch it, Elfboy," Laxus grumbled as he shut his eyes. "I have no problem with it storming on her wedding day."

"Behave, Laxus," Mira called from the other room. Grumbling, Laxus only rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch. No respect. He got no fucking respect.

"Mira," Elfman cried as he headed into the kitchen. "I love you too!"

"Oh, Elf."

Evergreen stayed in the living room though, taking a look around. "The place is more clean since Lisanna moved in, but still quite small."

"Sleeping here," he grumbled to her.

"You'd think they'd at least buy some more furniture than just a couch."

"Why would you think that when they buy all that other stupid stuff? Like bodies for his damn babies."

"You sure are a sour older brother, Laxus."

"I'm not their brother!"

It wasn't until Mira and the others joined them in the living room once more that they were presented with a problem. Seeing as they never had visitors, Lisanna and Bickslow truly did only have a couch. One that Laxus was totally hogging at the moment.

"Get up," Mira ordered with a frown.

"No. I was promised a chance to nap if I came."

"Laxus Dreyar-"

"Mirajane-"

"Where's Lisanna?" Elfman asked, looking around. "I thought-"

"She was in the shower," Bickslow said. "But it's not on anymore."

Going over to the bathroom door, he knocked on it. "Hey, Lisanna! You about done? I gotta take a leak."

"Ew," Ever said, making a face over at him. "Can't at least one of you boys behave today?"

"She's crying in there," Laxus said randomly then as he shifted on the couch.

"What?"

"Can't you guys hear anything?" he grumbled as Bickslow pressed his ear against the door. "I mean, I don't even need dragon ears to know that."

"Lissy." Bickslow tried the door, but she'd locked this. "Are you really upset? What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Evergreen asked Laxus, but he only shrugged.

"She's Mira and Elfman's sister. She cries at freaking everything. All three of them do. One time I was training and did more pushups in a row than ever before. Mira cried for two hours."

"It was a milestone and I was proud," she complained as she headed over to the bathroom door as well. "Lisanna, open up."

Slowly, they heard the lock slide out of the door and then she was opening it, standing there in a t-shirt and some shorts as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can't do it," she announced to them all. "Get married. I can't."

"Welp." Laxus moved to get up. "I'm heading home then. See-"

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Bickslow frowned. "If this is about that bachelor party thing, I totally didn't fuck around on you."

Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Lisanna, everyone gets cold feet sometimes."

"Then yours must be frozen, Ever," Laxus mumbled. "Not even a damn engagement ring."

She sent him a look. "Watch it."

"Lisanna," Elfman sobbed too as he rushed across the tiny room and over to her. Bickslow's babies had taken to surrounding her, but he only moved to wrap her tightly into her arms. "It's okay. I knew this wouldn't work out. Don't worry, you're making the right choice. You can come stay with me and Ever till you get-"

"The hell she can," Evergreen said as Mira only batted at her brother's arms. "I mean, Lisanna, you're just freaking out. Take a breath and- Elfman, she's turning blue! Let her go! She couldn't take a breath if she wanted!"

Upon her brother releasing her, Lisanna took a deep breath, but didn't get a chance to speak before Mira was taking her by the arm.

"We'll be right back. And do not leave, Laxus. The wedding is still happening. So…just carry on, boys." Then she was dragging her younger sister off into the bedroom, Evergreen rushing to follow. Then it was just the three guys and Bickslow's babies.

"Mama?" they asked him, but he only shook his head.

"I dunno, guys," he said before glancing over at Laxus. "Big brother-"

"Do not start calling me-"

"-can you make me some coffee?"

"I thought Mira did?"

"She put it on, but I can't make a cup of it. Only Lissy knows how to make it just right so I can drink it."

"I'm sure she just dumps sugar in there," Elfman offered up as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Being helpful is so manly!"

"And hey," Bickslow complained, glaring at the muscular guy then. "What was the big idea? Trying to talk her out of marrying me?"

"I got caught up in the moment," Elfman admitted. "I only was trying to help out."

"Yeah, well, all of you shut the hell up and let me get some sleep," Laxus grumbled, moving to settle back into the couch. Glancing at the closed bedroom door, he said, "'cause if I know those three like I think I do, this is going to take awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm halfway finished with the last chapter of Firsts and Solace only has one more left too, so I figured I'd start a new one before they're over, as an interim before I find a new story. This one'll probably only be five chapters though and don't expect them to be very long chapters at that. This is probably going to be the size of all of them, give or take. Then again, with three of my favorite couples at my disposal, who knows? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bells and Tales

Chapter 2

"Wow," Mirajane said as she looked around the room. "I think I've only been in here once. You know, when I was helping move you in."

"It's pretty…small," Ever said as Lisanna only went over to the bed and sat down, still in tears.

Sighing, Mirajane went to turn on the lights only to find that they didn't work.

"The bulb went out," Lisanna sobbed. "And Bickslow hasn't changed it yet."

"Oh, well, here. The sun's coming up." Mira went to open the blinds then, though her younger sister quickly moved to hide her eyes in her hands, blocking it out. "Lisanna-"

"What happened?" Evergreen asked her. "Were you crying before the shower?"

"No," she moaned. "But I was in there and I stepped on one of his action figures-"

"His what?" Ever asked.

"Oh. One of the action figures. You know, for when we take a bath?"

Mira frowned. "What do you guys do with action figures when you take a bath?"

"We reenact battles," Lisanna told her, sniffling slightly. "When we take baths together. Or we make up new ones."

"Reenact what battles?" Ever asked.

"You know. Ones that he's fought or I've fought. It's actually pretty fun."

"Well," Mira said slowly. "You were talking about how you stepped on one and then-"

"It hurt," Lisanna said. "And I jerked away, almost tripping and I started to get upset that he was being so careless. They're supposed to go back in the box when we're done with them."

"Right," her brother's girlfriend said slowly. "The toy box."

"We don't call it that," she retorted as Mira came to pat her on the shoulder and take a seat beside her.

"It's what it is."

"Evergreen," Mira sighed before looking back down at her baby sister. "Lisanna, what then?"

"Well, I was upset, like I said, and went to get in the shower. And while I was in there, I got some soap in my eyes and it really burned and then I thought that, you know, it was some really bad luck. Stepping on a toy and getting shampoo in my eyes. Clearly we're not supposed to get married. Right?"

"Wrong. You're looking for excuses because you're scared," Mira told her as she sighed. "That's all. Silly. So don't cry about how you're not meant to be. Look at all the good things that have happened today."

"Like what?"

"Well…" She looked around. "Uh… He made those super cute bodies for his babies. See? 'cause he cares about you."

She sniffled. "I guess your right."

"And Laxus even came all the way over here, before sunup, because he loves you. And he thinks that the two of you belong together."

"Elfman came to talk you out of it."

"Evergreen," Mira hissed then, glaring at her. "Are you serious?"

"What, Mirajane?" She came to sit on the other side of the girl. "Lisanna, you know that I moderately like you, right?"

She blinked before glancing at the other woman. "I thought you liked me more than that, but yes."

"And you know that I like Bickslow more than the average person."

"Uh-huh."

"I always thought like Mira, that the two of you belong together, but now? After hearing all this, I really don't think you should go through with this."

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane glared at the other woman over her sister's bowed head as she began to sob again. "Evergreen-"

"I'm sorry, but I mean, how long have you not had a light bulb in your bedroom, Lisanna?"

"Um…since October."

Mira frowned. "Lisanna, its June."

"We like it better this way."

Ever only went on. "Then this whole toy thing that no one knew about, well, that's beyond odd. Are you marrying a man or a little boy?"

"We like playing with them," she argued. "It's fun. We-"

"I highly doubt, too, that not having a light bulb in the bedroom's the only thing wrong with this place. What else is there?"

"Well," Lisanna said slowly, thinking. "Last week I caught Bickslow trying to shove a fork down the toaster because he says he got something caught down there. So we don't use it very much anymore, so we don't get electrocuted."

"Lisanna," Mira said slowly. "Just unplug it and then shove one down there."

"And most the burners on the stove don't work anymore, except the back one."

"Don't you guys have, like, a landlord?" Ever asked.

"Then you can't flush the toilet while the shower's going or else it'll overflow-'

'That's definitely something you should just talk to your landlord about."

"Bickslow says that he'll fix it and not to bother the guy," Lisanna told her sister. "Really."

"What do you guys do with all your time?" Mira asked. "Can't you at least change a light bulb?"

"We're very busy with other things, Mira."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

"Playing with toys, apparently," Evergreen said snidely.

"We're reenacting battles!"

The other woman only patted her on the head. "See, Lisanna? You need a man that can…take care of you, alright? Bickslow's a fun playmate. And if you stopped playing with your toys in the bath and just in the living room, fully clothed, like a normal seven year old-"

"We're not childish. We-"

"-then the two of you could just be friends and you could find a real man no problem."

Mirajane leveled her gaze at Evergreen. "A real man, huh?"

"Yes, a- Be quiet, Mirajane."

"My, my. You sound more and more like Elf everyday."

"You-"

"Look." Lisanna stood then, walking away from the bed slightly. With her back to them, she said, "I just…I don't think I can do this, Mira. Marry him. Today. Maybe-"

"Do you want another guy? Like Ever's suggesting?"

"No, I-"

"Then what do you want, Lisanna? Huh?" Mira got to her feet to, going to lay a hand on her sister's shoulders. "Some sort of unwavering assurance that this is the right thing? Because I can't give you that. I can, however, tell you that I felt like this too. Before I got married to Laxus."

"You did not," Lisanna sniffled, glancing at her. "I was with you the whole day of your wedding. You-"

"I didn't have this big dramatic moment, no, but I did question it," Mira told her. "The whole time. Even when I was walking down the aisle. And signing the marriage license. And even last night when he made me so mad about-"

"Wait, you've been married for a year now," Lisanna told her. "And you still think about-"

"Oh, I still kick him out of the house half the time. When he takes those long jobs, without the Thunder Legion? That's because he knows better than to come home for at least two or three weeks, when I'll have had enough time to miss him."

Evergreen frowned though she didn't stand. "This is quite a different story than Laxus tells."

"Laxus is stupid," Mira said simply. Lisanna frowned, wiping at her eyes before glancing at her sister.

"You must really be mad at him."

Mira huffed slightly. "Last night, I told him a thousand times that no, he wasn't allowed to drink because tomorrow was a very important day. And after, at the party tonight, I would let him get as drunk as he wanted. But then he had to go and drink and now he's hungover before the wedding-"

"Is that what's wrong with him?"

Mira nodded slightly. "I know it's hard to tell the difference, but yeah, he is hungover."

Lisanna sniffled some more. "But you were talking about how you weren't going to get married?"

'Well," Mira said slowly. "Even when he first proposed to me, I almost didn't say yes."

Lisanna widened her eyes. "Really? But you were so happy when you got to the guildhall and-"

"I was happy. Just to be able to say that I was engaged. But I was still hesitant about it being to Laxus Dreyar. I mean, we'd only been dating two years."

"Two years?" Evergreen snorted. "And you think that's short?"

"For us, yeah. He's always gone and I'm always working. And we would break up half the time."

"Ugh. I remember," the brown haired woman agreed. "He'd be a monster on all our jobs when that happened."

Mira nodded. "So when he proposed to me, I was hesitant, but ended up saying yes, just so it would give ma a chance to think more about it."

"When Bickslow proposed, I didn't even think about it," Lisanna said slowly. "I said yes and then just started planning our wedding."

"Everyone's different," her sister said. "But my point is that I question all the time. You know, being with Laxus."

"I really don't think you're allowed to say that, Mirajane, after you've been married as long as you have been," Ever told her, making a face. "I mean, if he told someone he questioned being married to you-"

"He doesn't."

"But if he did-"

"Did you not hear me say that he doesn't?"

Lisanna blinked, glancing between the two women before slowly saying, "Well, this is all helpful, I guess, but really, guys, I just can't marry him. At all. I…I…I've never even been with another guy, so-"

"Good point," Ever said, nodding her head. "You should-"

"That's not a good point," Mira said, frowning at Ever. Then, looking at her sister, she said, "You're only supposed to be with one guy, Lisanna. You-"

"How many have you been with?"

Mira frowned, blushing slightly. "It doesn't matter. Because Laxus is the only one that counts."

"In what way?"

"I'm sure he counts all the women before you," Evergreen remarked. Mirajane, done with her then, got a dark look in her eyes.

"I wonder what kind of fairy you'd be, Ever, without your wings."

"And I wonder, Mira what you-"

"Stop it." Lisanna walked further away from them, which was kinda of hard, considering the room wasn't very big to begin with. "Mira, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I…I… My stomach hurts and I have a headache and I don't want to, like, leave Bickslow, but-"

"If you do this, Lisanna," Mira told her softly. "If you back out of this, then you are breaking up with him. It is over."

"Not necessarily," Evergreen told her. "I mean-"

"If you're not going to help, Ever," Mira told her with a frown. "Why don't you just leave?"

"I am helping, Mira. You're just pushing her into this because you want to see your master plan of a wedding go through. That's not right either. If she has honest doubts, then-"

"Honest? She doesn't want to marry him because she stepped on a toy and got some soap in her eyes! It's all in her mind."

Evergreen only shook her head. "If you think it's a bad idea, Lisanna, don't do it."

"And what are you then? I'm your sister, Lisanna," Mira said then. "You are going to marry Bickslow and you're going to be very happy. Trust me on this. I'm happy with Laxus, aren't I?"

"Well-"

"You know what it was, Lisanna, that made me decide to go through with marrying Laxus?" Mira asked, moving to take her sister's hands then and stare into her eyes. Lisanna only looked back.

"What?"

"The day of the wedding, I was really stressed out about, well, everything and Laxus-"

"I thought you didn't see Laxus before the wedding?" Lisanna frowned then. "Mira-"

"I was only suggesting it for you and Bickslow, Lisanna, because that's the traditional way."

"But it's different for you and Laxus because-"

"Everything is different for me and him. We're, like, so different from everything and everyone. We don't follow rules. We make them and then break them."

Ever sighed before prompting, "Anyways?"

"Anyways," Mirajane went on. "I was nearly in tears as Erza was trying to help me with my makeup and, as she was talking me into just doing it because if it didn't work out, well, me and her could probably take him and kill him with our combined magic-"

"Erza said this?"

"Erza had a little to drink before the wedding," Mira told her sister who only nodded. Sounded like her. "So as she was telling me this, there was a knock at the door I was getting ready in. And it was Laxus. And he came in and was real mad."

"About what?"

"Elfman. What else?"

"Continue," Lisanna sighed as Evergreen only rolled her eyes.

"So he came in there to complain about something stupid Elfman was saying, but when he saw me crying, he frowned and kicked Erza out. Which would have been a lot harder, had she not really wanted to get back to the open bar." Mira shook her head. "And once we were alone in there, he started asking me what was wrong. And when I told him that I didn't want to do it, he just came over to me and hugged me and said good, because he didn't want to either."

Ever and Lisanna shared a look then before the elder of the two women said, "Uh, Mira? What exactly are you getting at here?"

She only continued to look at her sister, smiling at her. "Laxus told me that he didn't want to be tied down to one woman and that, honestly, he'd been thinking about cheating on me for awhile. That he just wasn't ready to settle down. He hoped we could still be friends and everything and that he could still sleep with me, but-"

"What kinda of story-"

"Let me finish," she told Lisanna who only glanced at Ever. The older woman only shrugged, as she had no idea what was going on either. "So he was saying all that and I was getting more and more upset by it. Then I started yelling at him and he only tossed his head back and laughed. Laughed!

"That just made me more upset. And I was totally ruining my makeup then as I was crying for real then and Laxus only sobered up before coming closer to me. And then he hugged me even as I beat at his chest. Then he told me it was a joke.

"'You know that I love you, demon' he told me as I only glared at him," Mira went on, making her voice go deeper, as if to mimic Laxus, when she repeated his words. "'I was only proving a point of how silly you're acting. You know that I only do things once. And marrying you is just like that. You belong to me, Mira.' And then he was snuggling me and kissing my head and laughing because I fell for it. Then he patted me on the head, said he'd send someone not drunk in to do my makeup before heading back out of the room. And that cured my cold feet!"

Evergreen blinked. Then, slowly, she said, "Or he was telling the truth and when you flipped out, he started lying about how it was all a joke. I mean, considering it's Laxus, that makes way more sense to me."

Mirajane dropped Lisanna's hands then and went paler than usual. "What?"

"Ugh!" Lisanna took another step away from them then, wiping at her eyes. "Neither of you are helping!"

"Maybe it's because this isn't meant to be," Evergreen said as Mira only stood there, as if replaying her that story back in her mind, to figure out if Ever was right or not. "Mira's sitting here trying to persuade you, Lisanna. But if you don't think it's right, then it's not right. It's your life. Not-"

"What do you know, Evergreen, about getting married anyways?" Mira remarked, glaring at her then as she was the one that was placing doubt in her own marriage.

The other woman only rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're only going to be rude about it, I guess we need to discuss it, don't we?"

"No," Lisanna complained, still tearful. "I don't care. I-"

"Let's," Mira agreed.

And that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

Bells and Tales

Chapter 3

"Let's," Mirajane repeated. "Let's hear all about your foray into married life. What? You get drunk at a bar once and marry some-"

"Elfman's proposed to me now, oh, four times," Evergreen said, not looking at Mirajane as she stared at the younger women. "And you know what? We're still together. It just-"

"What?" Now, Mira had heard a lot of bull come out of Ever's mouth before, but that was just one thing that she could not accept. "Elfman has not proposed to you. He-"

"I think I'd know a little bit more about the subject than you, Mirajane."

"No way. There is literally no way that Elfman would propose to a woman and not tell me. Four different times. I refuse to believe-"

"What did he say?" Lisanna only stared at the other woman with interest. She was a little shocked by the admission, but was still far more interested in herself than anything else and the problem that was currently befalling her. "The first time you said no? Or any of the times?"

"She's making it up, Lisanna," Mirajane said. "Because she doesn't want you to marry Bickslow for whatever silly reason-"

"I'm trying to help her, Mira," Evergreen told her with a frown. "If you really don't think you should do this, then don't. If he loves you, it won't matter. I mean, seriously, I turn Elf down every time he-"

"When?" Mirajane wasn't backing down. "Tell us. Right now. About all the times he's-"

"The first time was a year ago," Evergreen said then, talking right over the other woman. "And we were at dinner at a restaurant and I saw him pulling out the ring and, before he could ask, I flat out told him no. And of course he cried and got really upset. Wouldn't go home with me that night.

"But then I saw him the next day at the guild and he didn't want to talk to me, but you know I can make him do anything. And I explained that I'm just not interested n marriage. But I'm interested in him. And that I wanted our relationship to stay the way it was forever. Why mess up a good thing? You don't fix what isn't broke, do you?"

"That makes sense," Lisanna said slowly as Mira only rolled her eyes. "But how come he asked you again? The other times?"

"You know your brother. He keeps thinking that if he just does it a certain way, if he catches me at the right time that I'll say yes. But I won't. Ever."

"Why not?"

Evergreen only smiled at her then, softly. But then again, the sunlight was the only thing lighting the room and it was rather feint. Maybe she was really scowling at her.

Yeah, considering who it was, a scowl was much more likely.

"Because, Lisanna, I know that it's not for me. I love Elfman, as much as I hate to say it. And admitting it is a big step for me in general. If I had to actually…marry him, I would only feel panicked and insecure about it. Our relationship would be ruined."

"Just by a title?" Mira asked with a frown. "I mean, you guys already live together. Share money. You're overly committed to one another. So what? He calls you his wife and suddenly you can't handle it?"

"Mira-"

"Then I challenge that you don't really love him."

Ever frowned, turning then to look at that Strauss sibling.

"You think," she began, "that I would ever admit to something like that, if it wasn't true? What does Elfman bring to the table, Mirajane? Huh? What exactly does your brother have that I would possibly ever want?"

"Well-"

"Nothing. At all. I don't know why I want him. Or why I've continued to. But I do. So I stay with him. Because I do love him. And if you think-"

"Okay, okay, enough," Lisanna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Leave Ever alone, Mira. And…and I don't know, alright? You guys aren't helping anything. At all. You're just mixing me up even more."

Mira only sighed. "Do you wanna talk to Bickslow?"

"I-"

"What do you think he's going to tell you? He's going to try and talk you nto something that you don't want to do-"

"And what are you doing to her, Evergreen? Trying to talk her out of something that we've planned since we were kids-"

"Planned? What have you planned? You already got your dream wedding, Mirajane, so I don't know why you're so insistent that she-"

"I had my wedding, fine, but I've always want Lisanna to be happy too. And if you weren't so stubborn, Elfman could be-"

"Elfman is fine. So-"

"I know that he's not, Ever. I mean, what kind of a woman plays with a guy like that? Making him propose four times, apparently, and continuing to-"

"I told him from the start that I didn't want to get married! He knew it!"

"Then cut him lose so he can find someone that-"

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"I think you two need to have your own discussion, far from me," Lisanna told them, taking to tears once more. "Or did you forget that this is about me?"

Mirajane huffed then as Ever only narrowed her eyes before glancing at Lisanna.

"You're right," her sister said slowly, going to throw an arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. This is about you."

Evergreen only glanced at the closed bedroom door before back over at the sisters.

"If you're not going to do this, Lisanna, we need to know soon," she said. "Before things go any further. So we can tell everyone. I mean-"

"Do you really think I should do it?" Lisanna glanced at Mirajane then. "Because-"

"I do," she told her nodding her head. Then she smiled at her. "I think that you're just nervous and scared. That's all. But trust me, this is the right thing. Have I ever let anything bad happen to you?"

"N-"

"Well," Ever said slowly, looking off then as she stared out the window. "You did take her out on a job that was way too dangerous for her and Elf leading to her practical death-"

"Is there something I should know, Ever?" Mira asked. "Why are you so against-"

"I know what you told Laxus, Mira," she said, raising a finger in an accusatory way then at the other woman. "About me. So don't even-"

"What are you-"

"Don't pretend. You told him that he should really rethink my placement on the Thunder Legion. That I'm not that committed to the team and-"

"I did not. I only said-"

"Yes you did. You-"

"Even if I did, which I didn't-"

"Did too."

"-would you really be willing to ruin my little sister's wedding day over it? I mean, honestly? That's low, Ever."

"That's not what I'm doing," she insisted. "I said from the beginning that this wasn't the right thing to do. That Bickslow's crazy and Lisanna's too immature to be married. That they only-"

"Okay, I change my vote to doing whatever Mira thinks is right," Lisanna spoke up then, glaring at her brother's girlfriend. "I'm not immature. I-"

"Lisanna," the woman groaned. "You just admitted to us that you two play with toys in the bathtub. Are we really going to fight over whether or not you're childish? Really?"

"…It's quirky," she said softly, looking off. "Like how you and Elf have big huge fights just to get turned on-"

"We do not-"

"Or how Mirajane cuts Laxus toenails for him and cuts up his steak."

"I only do that because he won't unless I do. And the steak is just because I don't want him to choke. He always bites off more than he can chew. Literally. And-"

"So see?" Lisanna shrugged her shoulders. "We're not childish. If anything, it makes us compatible. That we both do that. Because we bring out silly things in each other. Like how I don't mind walking around with him when he has his helmet on and I think that his babies are cute and he likes the way that I get scared of silly things and…and…and… We totally belong together, don't we?"

Ever was still seething though.

"I don't get turned on by arguing."

As was Mirajane.

"If I didn't do it, he would choke. Would you guys rather that? That he chokes? Because-"

"I'm doing it," Lisanna said softly then before glancing up at the two of them. "I'm getting married. To Bickslow. Today. And by tomorrow I'll officially be Mrs.-"

"Seriously, would you rather he choke? Huh?"

"We only fight because he's so stupid. Really. Not anything…_kinky_."

Giggling, Lisanna head to the door. She was almost to it too, preparing to open it, when something stopped her. Glancing back at the older two women, she asked, "So what exactly did happen, Ever? Between you and Laxus?"

She glanced at her then, finally tuning in again before turning her eyes to Mirajane and glaring.

"Your sister here told him-"

"I did not," Mira insisted. "Seriously. Why would I-"

"I don't know, Mirajane?" Ever took to crossing her arms. "Why would you?"

"I honestly don't know, Evergreen. So if you would kindly refer me to whatever it is that has you so upset with me about-"

"Yesterday, up at the guildhall, Laxus and I were talking and he was a little drunk, so he started blabbering."

Mira only nodded slightly. That was his usual intoxicated MO. Spill as much dirt about others as possible.

"At first, he was complaining about Bickslow and Lisanna and how much money the wedding was costing him. Then he started in on you and the fact that you had told him that he couldn't drink last night. He was outraged or something that you put a restriction on him. When I kindly reminded him that you usually do that, he took to cursing at me."

Right. Another one of his signature drunk moves.

"Which would have been fine, had he not then started in on how you, Mirajane told him just last week that I wasn't good enough for the team. And that-"

"But I didn't say that. Why would I?" Mirajane only stared at her. "I never talk badly about-"

"Don't bullshit me, Mira." Ever had her no nonsense tone then and, even though it wasn't directed towards her, Lisanna prayed not to be turned to stone on her wedding day.

Wedding day. Ha. The jitters were fleeing and that butterfly feeling was returning. It was finally happening! She was getting married to Bickslow. And they were going to be Mr. And Mrs.-

"I'm not," Mira insisted. "I wouldn't-"

"We're not up at the guild, so cut the innocent shit, alright? So just tell me what it is that you don't like about me. Huh? I thought that we were remotely friendly towards one another, but-"

"I consider us actual friend, Evergreen," she said. Then after a moment, she took to pressing a finger to her lip and cocking her head to the side. "At least I did before I found out that you totally have been playing Elf all this time. Really, I thought that you cared about him, but-"

"I do, Mirajane. Or were you not listening?"

"I was and all I heard were your excuses for why-"

"They're not excuses! Marriage only drives people apart. It-"

"Is that what you honestly think? Huh? Because look at me and Laxus. It's only made us closer. Or Natsu and Lucy. Or-"

"None of those marriages have been for over, what? Two years at the most? Big deal. Real marriage though-"

"It's just like I told Lisanna, Ever. There's no guaranty in anything. Marriage included. But that doesn't mean that you just avoid it for your life. It means that when you do get married, you try your hardest to-"

"But what if I can't? Huh? What if I'm not good en-"

And then Ever caught herself, her arms having fallen as she finally let something lose that she had no doubt been holding onto. Mira's eyes widened as Lisanna only sighed and dropped her hand from the doorknob.

They'd be staying in the dark room for a few more minutes, apparently.

"Why would you think that, Evergreen?" Mirajane came closer to the woman, but she only turned her head.

"I don't. At all. I'm the best that your brother's ever going to get and he should be lucky-"

"You're right. And he is lucky. Very lucky. And I also know that he's more devoted to you than Laxus ever has been to me. Because he knows that. That he's lucky."

Frowning, Ever glanced at the other woman. "You think that then? That Laxus isn't devoted to you?"

"Not the way that Elf is with you," she told her. "I mean, you're the only one that could make him act the way he does. You-"

"Laxus treats you better than anyone he ever has in his life, Mira."

"You-"

"Seriously. I mean, don't tell him or anything, it'll only feed his ego, but I…when we were kids…"

"If you're about to say that you were into him, believe me, we all know," Mira said with an eye roll.

"Just that I wished that he'd treat me the way that he does you. He just doesn't, like, find you hot or something. He respects you, Mirajane. And your magic, most importantly. He thinks that you're a competent mage. He-"

"And he doesn't you? You're a part of the Thunder God Tribe. The people he trusts with his life. He-"

"According to you, I shouldn't even be in it," Evergreen commented then, bringing the conversation full circle. "I mean, Mira, I can't believe that you would say-"

"I didn't!"

"Sure."

"Seriously. Why would I ever-"

"Uh, guys?" Lisanna spoke up once more, finally. It was only her freaking wedding day… When the older two women glanced back at her though, she merely said, "Have you ever considered the idea that Laxus just got confused?"

"What do you mean?" Evergreen asked.

"When he gets drunk, yeah, he makes fun of people and berates them, but he also gets tongue tied a lot. You know? Not to mention he makes stuff up all the time, just to make people angry with one another. He likes doing that."

"But-"

"And sure, fine, he usually wouldn't make something up involving Mirajane because, well, it's Mira, but still. He was drunk," Lisanna reasoned. "And you already said that he was upset with her about telling him that he couldn't get drunk. So he probably thought that he was getting back at her at the time. And then he woke up this morning, hungover, and clearly forgot all about it, seeing as he hasn't mentioned it to either of you. Huh?"

Ever and Mira glanced at one another then before the takeover mage smiled.

"Really, Evergreen," she insisted. "I know you might not think of me as one, but I do consider you a friend. A close one! And…and I know you might think that you're not good enough or that Elf'll change or you'll change, but how will you know unless you try? Wouldn't you rather know for sure that you weren't any good as a married couple than to always wonder?"

The woman only adjusted her glasses. "Well…I suppose that Strauss isn't the _worst_ last name in the world."

Then Mirajane was giggling and moving to throw her arms around her. "Then you'll do it? You'll say yes when he-"

"He'll be so emotional that he might even ask me tonight," she giggled as she slowly moved to hug Mirajane back. "Don't tell him, but I really think that Evergreen Strauss doesn't sound half bad."

Mira only giggled as she released her. "Better than poor Lisanna. She's going to be Mrs.-"

"No," Lisanna cut her off, though she was staring at Evergreen. "He cannot ask you tonight. This is about me. Not-"

"Oh, Lisanna," Mira sighed, rolling her eyes. "Who knew you'd be such a diva?"

"Honestly, you're doing yourself no favors here," Ever agreed though she only went to throw an arm around the younger woman before moving to open the door. "Now let's go check on the boys, huh? Now that all the hysterics are gone?"

Giggles once more from Mirajane as she went to join them, taking one of Lisanna's hands. "Yeah. Let's hope they haven't killed each other yet."

"We can only hope."


	4. Chapter 4

Bells and Tales

Chapter 4

"So you think that she's gonna, like, not wanna marry me? Or what? Boss?"

"The fuck would I know?" Laxus grumbled as he laid down on the couch, not allowing either man a seat. Elfman had just taken to sobbing over the whole thing as Bickslow paced, his babies trailing in his wake. "What do I look like? Her advisor or something?"

"This is all just so terrible," Elfman complained. "I mean, I went out, got a suit, was prepared to walk her down the aisle-"

"You think this is terrible for you?" Bickslow came to a stop then, there in the tiny living room, to make a face over at his would be future brother-in-law. "What about me? And my poor babies? They thought she was their mama."

"Mama," they all cried. "Mama."

"And now she's trying to abandon them!" Bickslow went back to pacing. "What'd I do, huh? Huh?"

"Well," Laxus grumbled. "You didn't let me get any fucking sleep in the past couple minutes for one thing."

Elfman sniffled. "And you're not much of a man."

"I am too a man!" Bickslow puffed out his chest, halting once more. "I'm a damn fine man. And I'm more than ready to take care of this family. More than capable. I-"

"For your bachelor party, you made us make a stop by the toy shop to pick something up," Laxus said. "That's a man? That's someone capable-"

"It was something for me and Lissy though," he insisted. "It was that new action figure she wanted. You know? For the bathroom?"

"No, I don't know," Laxus grumbled. "And I don't think I want to."

Elfman's tears stopped. "If you're talking about something…dirty, then-"

"It's just a fucking action figure! For, you know, playing purposes."

"I'm so lost right now and I don't want to be found," Laxus shifted on the couch, closing his eyes tightly. Why, oh why, had he left the house without his headphones?

Oh yeah. Because his damn wife said he wasn't allowed to have them until the reception. Dang her. Seriously.

Stupid demon. His stupid, sexy, amazing, wonderful…

Why was he mad at her again?

"What? You guys are telling me that you never play with toys in the bathtub?"

Oh yeah. That's why.

"No, Bickslow," Laxus grumbled. "No grown man plays with toys in the bathtub. And if he fucking did, it would not be with his future wife."

Elfman was still only standing there, standing in shock at Bickslow. "So then you guys don't do anything…naughty?"

"With the action figures? Ew, gross. No."

"Then-"

"But hell yeah. Lisanna's a fucking freak. She-"

"Shut up!"

"I'm going to kill Mirajane." Laxus took one of the couch pillows and held it over his ear. "Seriously."

It took them all a few minutes to regroup after that. Eventually, Laxus sat up some to let Elfman sit down 'cause, honestly, it seemed like the guy was about to pass out.

"Why do you have to be so fucking big?" Laxus grumbled as they sat, nearly touching, on the sofa. "Seriously."

"And why do you need to curse so much?" Elfman made a face at him. "You think that makes you a man? Huh?"

"No. I think being able to beat your ass makes me a man."

"Why don't you-"

"Unbelievable. I'm over here, sweating it out over whether or not I'm getting married in the coming hours and you two idiots are fighting over the same stupid stuff?" Bickslow came to stand in front of the couch then and glare at them. "What kinda of brothers are you? Huh?"

"Huh?" his babies insisted. "Huh?"

"We're not your brothers," Laxus told him. "And now we never may be, so this actually-"

"I'm a little shocked actually with the way you're acting about this." That time when Elfman looked at him, he honestly seemed surprised. That rose the man's suspicions.

"Why?" He glared at him. "You didn't actually think that I gave two shits about Lisanna did you? Or-"

"No. Or, well, yes, but that's not what I meant."

"I don't care about-"

"I just thought, considering all the money you and Mira have poured into this thing, that you'd care a little bit more."

Laxus blinked. "Money?"

"It's the day of, Laxus," Elfman said with a shrug. "You can't get any of the deposits back from anything. You-"

"Look, man." Laxus stood then, staring down at Bickslow. "I got jewels sunk into this shit. You're gonna march in there, tell the woman to marry you, and you're gonna fucking do it. Then, when she gets tired of you, I'm going to come into this apartment, strangle you, and hide your body."

"Because you love Lisanna," Elfman finished as Bickslow's eyes only widened.

"No, because I want my money to go to a good use."

"Where does murdering me come into play?" Bickslow swallowed. "Exactly?"

"Simple. Take a big insurance policy out on you and then, boom! Gone. Lisanna's set for life, but heartbroken, and has to come live with me and Mirajane. Who gets the money then, huh? I think we both know."

"Uh, one of us doesn't," Elfman spoke up. "Of course, I'm still confused by most of this-"

"You'd kill me, boss?" Bickslow frowned. "And leave my babies as orphans?"

"They'd have their stepmother to care for them. Else I'd kill them off too."

"You're a worse uncle than you are a brother!"

"I ain't either of those things, so stop calling me that!" Turning, Laxus headed away, off to the kitchen. Over his shoulder he called, "'sides, I wouldn't really kill you,, Bickslow."

"You wouldn't?"

Not answering, Laxus headed off to get a cup of coffee. Elfman only stared at him.

"I'd watch your back, man," he said softly. "Laxus doesn't play."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't, like, actually kill me…would he? If thinks don't work out with me and Lisanna?"

Elfman got to his feet then, towering over the seith far more than Laxus did.

"If he didn't," he said, cracking his knuckles. "I would."

"Uh-"

"Why the hell'd anyone let Mirajane make the coffee? Huh?" Laxus was back then, frowning down at his coffee mug. "She makes it weak as shit. And what's up with your mix matched set of cups in there, Bickslow? What? You spend too much money at the toy store to buy your woman some decent dishes and cup sets? And what about silverware?"

"Yeah? What gives?" Elfman was all fired up then and wasn't backing down. His tears were gone. His fear over his sister being mishandled outweighed his sobs. "Huh?"

"Uh…well…really guys, I'll buy some dishes if it's that big of a deal. I only-"

"Let's get one thing straight, huh?" Elfman kept glaring down at him. "You may be older, but you're still smaller. Got that? _Little_ brother?"

"Uh-"

"And you know what the fuck I am?" Laxus was glaring at him too then. "I'm Mira's husband. So I want the best for her, huh? And I can't have the best for her without having the best for her poor little baby sister. You understand?"

"You guys sure weren't this crazy when we were out on my stag party. Remember? The bar? After the toy store? And the club? Where we were all-"

"_Little_ brother."

"Mira's fucking husband."

"Uh-"

Then Laxus reached out to tap him roughly on the head. It hurt a lot more when he did it then, as Bickslow wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Don't shit yourself," he told him before taking a sip of his coffee and going to take a seat once more on the couch. "We're just messing around."

"Really?"

Then Elfman suddenly grabbed him, hugging him. It was bone crushing, honestly.

"Of course! I've always wanted a little brother."

"But I'm older than-"

"I can't say I'll be giving you much advice on girls or nothing 'cause, well, gross. You're married to my sister. But-"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be asking for-"

"And now that you two are married, you're gonna buy Lisanna a real big house, huh?" Laxus was still staring over at him, the same expression of displeasure remaining as it had since he arrived. "One with tons of room? So we can have holidays over at your place? Instead of mine now?"

"I don't-"

"And you're gonna have tons of kids, huh?" Elfman had shifted them, err, rather shifted Bickslow, so the man's back was to him, the larger's arm finding its way around the smaller's neck. Squeezing tightly, he took to rubbing his knuckles against the man's head, ruining his Mohawk. Was he giving him a…nuggie? "Ain't you?"

"W-Well, we're really happy with just the ones we have right now. You know, Pappa, Puppu, Poppo-"

"But you're going to have real kids, huh? Real babies?"

Bickslow was growing annoyed. "They're real enough to us!"

Laxus only took a long sip from his cup then, still staring the man down. "Big house. With a lot of rooms. So, you know, I can stay there."

"Come again?"

"For when Mriajane kicks him out," Elfman clarified, still giving the other man a nuggie. "He usually comes to Ever's apartment and-"

"Not when she kicks me out. No woman kicks the Thunder God out of any places!" Laxus looked down at his drink. "But yes, occasionally, we decide _together _that banishment- err, sleeping on the couch isn't enough and I should just leave."

"You guys are gonna set him up with a real nice guest room, right?"

"I don't- And hey! Would you knock it off with the nuggie?" Bickslow fought the grip, but Elfman held only tighter. His babies were in a panic then, fluttering around out of concern.

"Na-ah. You're the little brother now."

"When I can finally see your eyes, I am totally taking control of your body and making you jump off a building!"

"I want a king sized bed in my guest room," Laxus went on as he took another sip of coffee. "And a radio."

"What? Man, I don't even have a king sized bed!"

"That's 'cause you ain't a king, are you?"

"You guys are the worst brothers ever! I don't want them no more."

"Too late." Elfman threw him away then with one final rub to the head. "You're stuck with us now."

"If this damn wedding ever happens," Laxus grumbled. "Or did you numbskulls already sign the little papers? The license?"

"Not till after the-"

"Then she really does still have time to back out." Laxus glanced over at the closed bedroom door. "Hope those damn women hurry this up. If it ain't happening, then I wanna go home and drink away some more of my damn money. And if it is happening, I need to get some rest."

"Rest for what?" Bickslow grumbled as his babies circled around, as if to check on him. "You don't gotta do crap today at the wedding."

"I should have been doing stuff. Should have been the best man. Instead you chose-"

"I made you one of my groomsmen, didn't I?"

He only snorted. "Freed over me. What does Freed know about anything? Huh? He doesn't even like women! That was the worst bachelor party ever. I mean, he actually preferred being in the toy shop to being in the-"

"It was an action figure that just was released that day," Bickslow complained. "Lissy and I needed it."

"Right. To play bathtub games with it."

"You make it sound so dirty!" He huffed, glaring at Laxus. "Like you and Mirajane don't have your own little things?"

"We don't buy toys. And we certainly don't spaz the fuck out about them and have to get them that day, even when it's super important we be else where."

"If we didn't buy it that day, Laxus, it might have sold out!"

"Right. So you basically broke some little kid's heart because you and Lisanna bought a toy-"

"It was a limited edition. The strippers were there when we got there, weren't they? But the toy might not have been. Honestly, what don't you get about this?"

Elfman only sighed, heading over to the couch once more. "This is all too much for me."

"You and Mirajane do weird stuff too. And so do Elf and Evergreen. So I don't know why we're all harping on the fact that Lissy and I like to play with toys."

"We wouldn't be," Laxus grumbled as he finished his drink. "If they were another kinda toy."

"Now this is really too much." Elfman glared at his current brother-in-law who only shrugged.

"I need more coffee." He glanced at the bedroom door once more. "If Mira would hurry the hell up in there. I mean, come on. Lisanna's an idiot. How hard is it to con her into this whole wedding st- Hey!"

Elfman punched him in the arm. "Lisanna is not an idiot! And two more for flinching!"

"You little-"

"Mama!" Then one of the babies, Poppo, tried to fly into Laxus' head. He only batted him away. "Mama!"

Bickslow went back to pacing. "I thought women loved this stuff? Getting married and all? So why is she-"

"Women love the drama of it all," Laxus told him as he slugged Elfman back who only took to glaring at him. "That's why the hell they're in there. And when she comes out, they'll all be excited for an hour or so before they have another meltdown. About her hair or dress or some other stupid shit."

"Women are annoying."

"Damn straight." Then he held out his coffee mug. "Now one of you go get me something to drink."

Elfman looked to Bickslow. "You heard him, little brother."

He thought about protesting as, for one, they were in his house and two, he was older than Elfman and only a year younger than Laxus. But his loyalty to the man had never died as well as his fear.

"Fine," he complained, going to grab it. "How much sugar?"

"Sugar? What I look like? A chick?" Laxus snorted. "I take it black."

"Like a man!" Elfman yelled to which, for once, Laxus only nodded.

Just then though, the bedroom door was opening and the women came out, smiling at one another and happy. As Elfman jumped up to go check on Lisanna, Laxus only took to stretching out on the couch…until Mirajane came over to him.

"We need to talk," she said, making him frown.

"'bout wha-"

"Have you ever cheated on me?"

"Wh-"

"Or thought about it? Because Evergreen says that on our wedding day, you might have been-"

"The heck are you-"

"Lissy!" Bickslow came rushing back into the room again then as Elfman let go of his still red eyed little sister. Her future husband only went to hug her next.

"Are we getting married then?" he asked softly as she only giggled and hugged him back.

"Huh? Mama?" the babies asked, concerned as they fluttered around. "Mama?"

"Yes," she giggled as Bickslow only kissed her head. "We are. Definitely."

"This is great!" Elfman apparently forgot in all his excitement that only moments before, he hadn't wanted the wedding to happen. Turning, he moved to hug Evergreen who, for once, didn't resist. She didn't return it, but didn't slug him one either.

"Ain't it?" he asked her. "Weddings are just so…so…"

"Manly?"

"Dramatic," he said, kissing her cheek. "No, this is one thing that definitely ain't manly."

Mirajane and Laxus were getting rather heated then, over at the couch, as he tried to explain that he had no idea what she was talking about and she yelled on about some joke he told at their wedding.

Like what? He was supposed to remember every little conversation they had ever? Huh?

Huh?

"I think," Lisanna said as Bickslow and her took to watching her older sister and brother-in-law. "That we should have just eloped awhile ago and gotten it over with."

"Yeah," he sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "but then we couldn't have all this fun."

"Fun? Are you having fun?"

"I hope to be soon." Then he smiled at her. "Lissy."

And she felt stupid then, for ever doubting it…until a few hours later when she suddenly decided that she hated her dress, Mirajane decided she hated Laxus, and everything was a mess.

But then, what's a wedding with out a little drama?

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and then it's over. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Bells and Tales

Chapter 5

The party in the guildhall that night was loud and exuberant. And slightly more fancy than usual.

Not that Laxus cared. He drowned most of it out with the max volume on his Sound Pod, sitting far away from the others and ignoring everyone. He was paying for the damn thing. They could at least let him enjoy his waste of money in peace.

"Uh, Mira?" Lucy said as one point as she passed Laxus' table. "I think you should stop him."

And by that she meant, as Mira found out when she followed where the other woman was pointing, she meant the fact that her husband was trying to consume his steak by not cutting it up, but literally ripping pieces off it with his canines.

"This is why I cut your steak up for you, Laxus," Mira complained as she came over. "Honestly. Just let me-"

"I'm a man, damn it. And I can eat my steak-"

"I don't want you to choke."

"I won't choke!"

"Just let me-"

"Fine. Fine. If it's so important, fine."

"It is."

"I said fine!"

This was a hilarious scene to Natsu, who was with Lucy, and took to laughing loudly.

"This is great," he laughed, pointing at Laxus. "Ha! You gotta have your steak cut up like a little k-"

"Natsu, run." Lucy took his hand then as Laxus looked over at them, eyes showing off the rage he was feeling inside. Tugging him along, they ran through the crowded guildhall, both still giggling slightly at what they had witnessed.

They just so happened to pass Lisanna once more and called out their love of her as well as their congratulations. Not giving her a chance to respond though, they quickly left the hall to go be outside for awhile, far away from Laxus.

"Wonder what they did?" she mused as Elfman, who was next to her, only sobbed harder.

"Natsu is so manly."

"There, there," Ever sighed as she took to rubbing his back. Tugging on one of his hands slightly, she took him over to one of the tables. "How about you sit down, huh? This has been a big day for you, hasn't it?"

"The biggest," he cried. "Even worse than Mirajane getting married. It's just like when they both could do full body take-overs and I couldn't. Now even my baby sister is happily married?"

"Sorta happy," Ever corrected making Lisanna frown. She only shrugged though. "I can see it in your eyes, Lisanna. You'll thank me later for telling you."

"I never cheated on you, Mriajane," they heard then, from across the hall. It was Laxus of course, screaming at her as he turned red in the face. He was usually a silent killer type, but with Mirajane, everything in him always seemed to explode at once. Whether it was his lust, love, or lividness it didn't matter. It all came at once and usually left him flushed. "I don't give a damn what Ever said. Now cut my damn steak so I can eat!"

"I'm trying, Laxus, but it's hard when you're yelling at me!"

"Well I'm drunk and hungry and I almost died from choking on a piece of steak. So sorry if I-"

"You did?"

"Well…it got a little caught in my throat and-"

"You poor baby." They were quieter then as Mirajane immediately took to rubbing at his neck before going back to cutting up his steak. "Here. Did you need another beer? Or how about some water?"

"What I have is fine," he said stiffly, uncertain. "Mira."

"You just don't try it again, huh? Eating such big pieces? It only spells disaster."

Back across the hall though, Evergreen was having a harder time calming down her man, so the bride tried to step in, taking the seat next to him as Ever only stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Elf," Lisanna giggled. "Can't you just be happy for me today?"

"I am happy, Lisanna," he told her through tears. "So happy. You're so amazing! I love you."

"I love you too."

"But still. I'm never gonna get married or do any of this stuff because…because… I'm not good enough!"

Lisanna blinked, remembering those exact words only hours before coming out of an entirely different mouth.

The owner of that mouth in that moment was slapping him in the back of the head. Rather hard too.

"Ow, Ever," Elfman complained, one of the hands covering his eyes coming up to rub at the back of his head. "What is your-"

"Why would you say that, idiot?" she asked, coming to stand at his side then and glare down at him. Her glasses fell down her nose slightly, making her reach up to adjust them. "I mean, honestly?"

"What?" he asked. "Why else would you not say yes whenever I ask? And you know, hitting is not an acceptable-"

She hit him in the head again. Not going to stand for that, err, sit for that, Elfman got to his feet, glaring down at her.

"Woman," he complained, his tears drying up right before his sister and girlfriend's eyes. "You are not going to continue-"

"I want to marry you, idiot, so stop-"

"Hey!" Lisanna stood too then, glaring at Evergreen. "Seriously? I thought we went over-"

"You do?" Elfman blinked then, just staring at her. Ever only crossed her arms and looked off.

"Well," she said slowly. "It wouldn't be the worse thing in the world. Being married to you. And now that both Mira and Lisanna are married, it would be wrong for their not to be at least one Strauss woman in the family. I-"

"Oh no! Stop talking." Elfman looked panicked then before turning to walk away from them. "I have to… I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?" Evergreen glared after him. "Elfman-"

"I'll be back," he assured her as he disappeared into the crowd. Lisanna saw him leave through the doors not soon after.

"Nice," Lisanna hissed as Ever only rolled her eyes and went back to checking her nails out. "You know, I thought we agreed back in the bedroom this morning that you wouldn't do that."

"Do wh-"

"Get engaged to my brother on my wedding day! This is my day. Not-"

"Honestly, Lisanna, I'd think you'd be more concerned with _that_ than me," she said, nodding over at the stage. Sure enough, Gajeel had somehow found his way up there, all set up in his usual musical costume. Some people around were already booing him in preparation and Levy, his girlfriend, was rushing up there to pull him away.

As Lisanna went off to deal with that, Evergreen took a good look around the reception. She had a feel she knew what Elfman went off to get and didn't bother herself much with it. She did have an odd feeling in her stomach though. A heavy one.

Was she really going to get married to the big oaf?

"Where's Lissy?"

She frowned as suddenly, next to her, were her two teammates. Bickslow was still decked out in his suit which he for some reason thought made him look super snazzy. He hadn't even taken off his tie or nothing. And his babies were floating around, much to the annoyance of Freed who seemed to have a problem with all the people gathered around, dancing.

"Levy's trying to keep her from murdering Gajeel," Evergreen said as Freed frowned at the couples all around them.

"To think that some would dress in such a reveal matter for a wedding," he remarked with a frown as he took in the low cut dress Erza was sporting. "Honestly."

Bickslow was reaching up though, running his hand up his Mohawk, as if to straighten it. "Speak for yourself. Left to only look now and I can't say I hate what I'm seeing."

"Don't be disgusting," Ever told him with an eye roll. "And besides, Freed, I'm shocked you're not over there helping Laxus."

The man froze then before glancing at his teammate's face. "Laxus?"

"Yeah. He and Mira have been fighting all day and now she's trying to choke him with steak or something." She shrugged. "I heard them yelling about it only a minute or so ago. They-"

"What?" And with that, he was off, rushing to the aid of his leader. Bickslow made a face at Ever for that one.

"Why'd you go and do that?"

"Do that?" his babies asked. "Why, Ever?"

"He was getting on my nerves. Careful before I send you off too."

"Hey, this is my wedding reception, huh? I can do whatever the hell I want." He was finished with his hair then and headed off. "Come on, babies. Let's find Mama."

"Mama," they all cried, rushing after him. "Mama!"

Needless to say, Ever was less than pleased with everyone around. That had more to do with her annoyance at how long it was taking Elfman to get back though.

Mirajane was over all of her animosity at that point however. In fact, when Freed got to his precious leader, it was to find he and his wife over at the bar, him leaning against it as she happily poured him shot after shot, rather tipsy at that point herself.

"Freed," Laxus greeted loudly as Mirajane giggled. He was beyond drunk and it showed.

"I came as soon as I could. Ever told me that you were…choking? On a piece of steak?" the green haired man said slowly, as if uncertain. Laxus only made a face at him before nodding at Mira to pour him another drink. After taking the shot down in one gulp, he addressed his follower.

"Already ate my steak. And it was damn good."

"Language," Mira prompted.

"It was darn good. Dang good. It was great!"

More giggles. Freed never rather liked that side of Laxus. That though had more to do with the fact that a few more shots and he'd change drastically. He was in a gray area in that moment, but pretty soon, he'd be that angry drunk that they all hated. He'd start insulting everyone and degrading them. He especially liked to say derogatory things to Freed about his personal life which usually only made him strive harder in the days afterwards to impress the man.

There was only one person, however, who impressed Laxus Dreyar and at the moment, she was getting him drunk as a sailor.

"I have to go up on stage now, Laxus."

"You're too cute to go anywhere with out me," he slurred as Mirajane just poured him one last shot before reaching out to pat him on the cheek. "I love you."

Giggles. Then she looked to Freed.

"Keep an eye on him for me, huh? Don't let him go anywhere or do anything." Mira winked at him as Freed only stared at his boss who, after that last shot, suddenly began to get a dark look in his eyes. That was more his annoyance that Mira was walking away though. "I'll just be over there, Laxus. Don't be too bad while I'm gone, huh?"

She rushed off then, to the stage, where she took over for Gajeel and began playing her own guitar. That calmed things over almost immediately. Laxus only took to glaring though.

"I want more food," he grumbled then before looking to Freed. "Get me more food."

"Mira said you should just sit here and-"

"Is Mirajane my master? No. I'm yours. So get to it!"

The things that Freed put up with…

Elfman was returning about that time though and was seeking out Evergreen. He ran into his sister and new brother-in-law, but they were busy drinking themselves and goofing off. He felt happy for them that they were so, well, happy. And even though he wasn't much of a man, at least Bickslow could keep her company.

And Elfman wasn't going nowhere. He'd always be Lisanna's protector. Bickslow was just a playmate.

"Laxus, Freed," he sighed as he made it over to the bar to them. Laxus had a plate loaded with some of the snacks around as Freed waited around for further instruction. "Have either of you seen-"

"Do you not hear," Laxus growled, mouth full of food, "my woman up on stage, singing? Be quiet! I'm listening to Mirajane!"

Freed only sighed before pointing, off further into the crowd. "She's over there, speaking with a few people."

"Thank you," he said, giving Laxus a sideway glance who was turned around in his seat so that he could see the stage. He was deluding himself into thinking that Mira was singing straight to him. He liked when she did, anyhow, when they were home alone and she'd play her guitar for him.

He really did love his little demon.

Except for when she was being annoying.

Ah, who was he kidding? Even then.

Bickslow felt about the same about his own wife (it still felt odd to even think of her that way, much less say it) as they joked around with Natsu and Lucy, who'd come back in when they felt safe. Happy was with them as well, dropping hints to the ever present Carla about them maybe being next in line for that marriage thing.

He was shot down every time, if not downright berated.

Wendy thought it was super cute though, giggling the whole time as Lisanna only found herself grinning, that stressed feeling that had consumed her the entire time not only dissipating, but rather being completely gone. It was finally over. It was all finally over.

For her at least, or so she was reminded as she heard Ever yelling then. It was a good yell though. A happy one. And Elfman was in tears, loud tears, as Ever took to looking over the ring that he had gone home to get, bringing attention to them. Lisanna wanted to be upset, but she just didn't have it in her. How could she when she already had everything she wanted from the day anyhow?

It wasn't until she was about to leave, her and Bickslow going to head off on their honeymoon that night, that she found herself with only Mirajane and Elfman, the latter crying and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Elf," Mira sighed as he literally lifted their younger sister off the ground, swinging her around with his exuberance. "She has a train to catch."

"And you squishing me," she gasped out.

He only dropped her to the ground, reaching up then to pat her on the head before taking to rubbing at his eyes.

"I just love you, Lisanna."

"I know," she giggled. "And when I get back, I can help Ever start planning your wedding, huh?"

That was the wrong thing to say though as it set him off into another round of tears. Eventually Ever came over to grab him and scold him lightly for being so emotional.

"I'm just an emotional man," he sobbed as she took him over to the bar to get something more to drink.

Then it was just Mira and Lisanna standing there and for a moment or two, the older sibling only staring at her.

"I never thought…" Then Mirajane giggled, but she was tearing up some.

"Mira-"

"It's just, you know, when we lost you…" Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes before moving to hold her arms out, Lisanna not even hesitating to throw hers around the woman. "I just love you so much, Lisanna."

"I know. I love you too."

"And this is just so…surreal to me. And to Bickslow? I never thought…" She only hugged her tighter. "Have fun."

"We will. You know that we're going to-"

"I meant with this, Lisanna." She didn't let her go, but did pull back a little to look at her. "All of this. Being married. Just have fun. Okay? No matter what. Laxus and I don't always… Some times it's really bad, but we're never not enjoying ourselves. We enjoy each other. You don't always have to love Bickslow. Just always like his company."

"I-"

"Even when you're tired of playing with toys in the bathtub."

She made a face then. "You guys just aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"Oh, Lisanna." She snuggled her close again. "Just be safe while you're gone, okay? I'll be here when you get back."

"Lisanna," they heard then, Bickslow calling out to her. "Let's go."

"Let's go, Mama," the babies agreed. "Let's go."

Mira didn't want to let her go then, but she had to. Before she left though, she did say one more thing to her.

"Oh, and I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" she asked, glancing up at her older sister. Mira only nodded.

"For sticking up for me in the bedroom today. When Ever was all mad at me?" Mirajane shrugged slightly. "I still don't know what she was talking about. Maybe Laxus-"

"Oh, Mira, I only said that because I knew what he was talking about."

'What? When did I say-"

'You didn't," she said, giggling slightly. "I did."

"You what?"

"Laxus must have gotten you and I confused in his mind when he was drunk and whining about Evergreen."

"But why would you ever tell him that Ever didn't deserve to be on-"

"Sometimes she is really mean to Bickslow and Elf."

Mirajane only blinked before sighing and taking to pressing a kiss to Lisanna's head. They were over to Bickslow then, who just as quickly pulled her closer to him, grinning as his tongue fell from his mouth. She wasn't Mira's anymore. She was his. She was a married woman.

As happy as that made her though, Mira also felt a little sad as she watched them disappearing from the guildhall and then into the night, the babies trailing along behind. Lisanna would always be the baby of her family, but slowly, it didn't matter. They were all adults. They were all equals.

She had that numb feeling too, after the reception was over some time later and the guild had emptied out. Master had fallen asleep atop the bar, but Elfman only carried the tiny man off up the stairs to let him sleep off his stupor in the infirmary.

And Laxus was still there too, of course, passed out with his head rested against the bar as he slumped over on his stool. Ever was the only one that was sort of helping Mirajane clean up, but that was still only a little.

"Why don't we leave this for tomorrow?" Elfman complained as he came back to them. They were, as always for Mirajane, the last ones left.

"Because tomorrow we'll hate having to clean it up even more," his girlfriend, err, _fiancée_ explained. "Or Mirajane will."

She was still humming though as she gathered trash and cleaned up spills.

"This was the most fun I've had in a long time," she told them all. Laxus stirred slightly at the sound of his wife's voice before settling out again. "I can't wait for you and Ever's wedding, Elf. It will be-"

"We're eloping," they both said then, suddenly, quickly. They hadn't even discussed it and stared at one another in shock for a moment before sharing a rather odd smile between the two of them.

"No fair," Mirajane complained. Then, with a shrug, she said, "That just means I have to get Levy and Gajeel to get married. That'll be a funny wedding. And then Erza and…and…Jellal sounds nice. Ooh, and Laxus and I can renew our vows. Then there's Gray and Juv-"

"We ain't renewing shit." Apparently Laxus was up, though his voice was heavily laced with drowsiness. "Demon."

"Then we can all start having babies!"

"Mira-"

"I think we'll pass," Ever said, speaking for her and Elfman both who only widened his eyes at all his sister was suggesting. "On the baby train, that is."

"Do whatever you want, but Laxus and I are-"

"Going home if you don't shut the hell up."

She only giggled. "And can you imagine when Lisanna and Bickslow have a baby?"

"They already have enough toys to accommodate a kid," Ever responded with hint of snarky undertones. Elfman only took to rubbing at his eyes, less for tears that time and more to keep the images out of his head.

"Please. The thoughts that go along with these things…you and Lisanna with men is still rather disgusting to me."

"Grow up," Ever told him as Mira only giggled some more.

"Today's been a long day," she commented then as Laxus finally got up, though he just as quickly collapsed back into his seat with a groan. That was fine though, as Mira wouldn't be finished cleaning up for a few more hours at the rate she was going. "And to think we almost didn't have this moment."

"It cost you some jewels though," Ever commented, glancing at the drunk Laxus. She was clearly making the remark just to rile him up. It didn't work though.

For once, he only grunted before saying, "So long as she's happy."

"Mira's always happy," Elfman said.

"It's true," his sister agreed.

"Not her," he grumbled. "Lisanna. She's happy. Who cares how much it cost? I- Mirajane!"

She'd launched herself at him then at his words, knocking him out of the stool. She only laid over him though, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, Laxus," she giggled as he tried to fight her off, but to no avail. He was far too drink. "And I love that you love my sister and my brother and-"

"Knock it off!"

"Guess Bickslow's right then, huh? About us all being family?" Elfman scratched his head as Ever only took to snorting before looking over her engagement ring one more time.

"I said I'm glad Lisanna's happy," Laxus grunted as he shoved Mira off finally. She only giggled before standing and reaching down to help him up. "I don't care nothing about that idiot."

"Yes, you do," she giggled as he only grunted before taking his seat once more. "You're brothers after all. Like you and Elf."

"We are not-"

"And me and Lisanna. Or, ooh! Now you're my sister too, Evergreen."

She blinked. Then she frowned. "I'll pass."

"Nope. Too late." More giggles. "This is just so great, isn't it? Aren't you all just so happy?"

Maybe that was the feeling in the pit of his stomach, Laxus though. Then, not a moment later, he found himself vomiting up all that alcohol and steak, much to the dismay of the other three in the room. And he only drunkenly smiled as the feeling disappeared.

Nope. He wasn't happy. Just intoxicated.

"Laxus!" Mira yelled as Ever and Elfman made their quick exist.

"Real men can hold their liquor," he told his new fiancée as they ditched their brother and sisterly responsibilities. Because, gross, vomit.

"The amount he just took in? I'm surprised he's not unconscious!"

Mirajane was left alone then as he did pass out about then, finally. And even though she was angry at him, she couldn't help, but smile slightly.

Finally, _finally_, she had a near complete family. And with Elf and Ever getting married soon enough, it'd be even more complete.

"Except for our baby," she told Laxus softly as she cleaned up around him. He was gone to the world then though and didn't have time to rebuke her request. "And that'll happen sooner than you know."

Then she only giggled to herself because even she could make herself laugh. Even with the huge mess in front of her and the hours that she knew she'd waste getting the guildhall ready for use again in the morning, she could only grin. Because Lisanna had died, been taken from their world, only to come back and be more than just happy. She was elated. Joyful. She was finally with someone that cared just as much for her as she did him.

And at the end of it all, wasn't that all that mattered?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this story. Got a little bit long in comparison to the other chapters of the story, but hey. <strong>


End file.
